Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by Hidanlvr
Summary: Yeah i think the name sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

Yayz! Truth or dare time! HAHAHAHAHA! Guess what happens. nope? THEN READ IT! Plz. ^~^ anyway i don't own any of the people but Kohote.**

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare**

The Akatsuki sat around the living room boardly. Deidara and Kohote were sitting in the love seat, Kakuzu was counting his money at the table, Hidan was watching the crappy TV, Pein and Konon were sitting together and he was reading the newspaper. Tobi was sitting on the floor next to Zetsu, Kisame was eating sushi, (Heh get it? Fish? Sushi? XD) Sasori was trying to fix one of the puppets Kohote broke when she got mad at him and Itachi was attempting to read a book. Kohote yawned.

"I'm bored!" she yelled and everyone looked at her. "

So are we so shut it." Pein said looking back down at his newspaper.

"I have an idea! Lets play truth or dare!" She started to laugh.

"Yeah! I like truth or dare!" Konon smiled at Pein, "Can we please?" she asked.

He sighs "Fine…"

"Yay!" both Konon and Kohote squealed.

"Ok…one…two…three! Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not i- oh shit guys!" Hidan was last.

"Ha-ha Hidan-nee-san!"

"Fine…Sasori truth or dare?"

"…Dare."

Hidan smirked, "I dare you to…kiss Deidara."

Sasori and Deidara stare at each other making an awkward silence between everyone then Kohote starts laughing hard, making everyone else laugh.

"OMFG! Do it! Do it!" Kohote said getting up off Deidara's lap. Sasori sighed and went over to the scared blond.

"It has to be a full blown out make out dude!" Hidan yelled, making everyone laugh again and Deidara to blush.

"What the fuck Hidan, un!" Sasori leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"Zetsu-sama, what are Deidara-sampii and Sasori-san doing?" leave it to Tobi to be an idiot.

"_**Nothing Tobi.**_" they said.

Sasori pulled away and went back to sit down, both of the men blushing. Kohote sat back on Deidara's lap and gave him a small kiss.

"Sasori your turn. And don't pick Hidan."

"Fine. Kakuzu truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to burn your money."

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!"

"You have to or you lose!" Kohote whined making an angry face, nobody wants to piss her off.

"Fine…" he started to go out of the room,

"NO!" Kohote yelled. "No you have to stay in here!" she reached in her pocket and took out a lighter and a small can of axe. "Here ya go!" she tossed them to him and smiled.

"What happens if I lose?"

"I don't know…ask Kohote." they looked at her and she smirked.

"Well it depends on who it is…"

"What ever. I can't do this." he tossed the stuff back to her.

She pouted, "Fine…" everyone waited for her to talk, "SASORI QUICK TIE HIM DOWN!!!!!" she yelled and Kakuzu got tied down to the chair.

"What are you doing Kohote?" Deidara asked.

"You'll see. Hidan go get his safe." Hidan nodded. Then came back a few seconds later with a safe.

"Kohote…what the fuck are you doing?" he asked. She didn't say anything and just went over to the safe. Put her ear to it and started to turn the dial. It clicked once. Twice. Then unlocked. Kohote jumped and opened it, putting all of the money Kakuzu had on him into it. She picked up her lighter and took the axe can out. Kakuzu's eyes widened as she light the lighter and aimed the axe can at all of his money.

"WAIT!" Kohote stopped, "Everyone take as much as you want but not all of it!" she said and Kakuzu started to scream like a girl.

"No! Leave my money alone! It's mine! It's mine!" everyone took their own share then Kohote aimed everything back up then sprayed the axe into the safe making it all catch on fire.

"Sasori let him go." Kohote said smiling.

"No you bitch! How could you! Oh my money…my money…" he started to cry.

"Oh shut up you pansy!" Hidan said.

Kohote sat back down on Deidara's lap. "Kakuzu, you lost so shutup. Now who is going to go now?"

"I'll do it." Konon said and smiled. "Itachi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Konon sighed.

"It's hard making truths! But…" Pein whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "Have you ever had sex? If you have with who?"

"Yes…" he started to blush, "And uhhh…with…"

"Who the fuck is it weasel!"

"Kisame."

The room went quiet and a gay baby was born.

Kohote was the first to start laughing. "Dude! I thought you were going out with Kiena!" Kohote pointed at Kisame who's face had turned a bright shade of purple. That started everyone to laugh.

"Oh my god…it's getting late. I'm tired, lets continue this tomorrow." Kohote said still laughing a little.

* * *

This will be continued don't worry. ^~^

Kohote: I wonder who will lose next?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yeah second chapterness!**

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare**

Kohote opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. She went into the living room.

"Hey? Were is Leader-sama?" Kohote asked pouting.

"Interviewing the new girl." Itachi said staring into space.

"We are getting a new girl! YAY! I'm not the new one anymore!" Kohote jumped and hit her knee on the table. "OW! This table is stupid!"

"How is it stupid?"

"I hit my knee on it."

"I think it is you who is stupid for hitting your knee on it."

Kohote starred at Itachi for a long moment, "Blind weasel."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KOH!!!! AND GO SUCK A CO-"

"If you say cock I will tell Kiena that you had sex with Kisame, and I can bet that she wont like that very much." They starred at each other for a while then Itachi sighed and looked away.

"Whatever." He went back to starring at nothing, Pein walked in and looked around, a girl with Black hair and sliver eyes stood behind him in a cloak that was obviously too big for her.

"Kohote," Kohote looks over at Pein and nods her head slowly, acting as a small bow.

"Yes leader-sama? You ready for truth or dare?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets got on with it. Miyumi go sit next to Itachi. He wont hurt you."

"But his Gay-ness might rub off on you!" Konon laughed and everyone joined in.

"Kohote you go first."

"Ok…uhhh. Itachi?"

"Dare." He sighed.

"I ARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH THE NEW CHICK!!!!" she yelled.

Itachi looks over at Miyumi who looks over at him and blushes.

"Well…I…uh…." She mumbled but before she could say anymore Itachi crashed lips with her and pulled away. Kohote giggled.

"Sorry 'bout that I just wanted to see if he would do that. You know. He is gay and everything."

"I'M NOT GAY DAMNIT!"

"Hey! I'm Bi! And I'm not afraid to say it!" she yelled at him and got a pillow thrown at her. "Mean…"

"Why don't you just have a nice tall glass of SHUT THE HELL UP!" Itachi threw another pillow at her.

"Dude, for a blind weasel you talk too much." Pein said.

"Fine whatever…my turn…uhhhhh…hmm. Tobi Truth or dare."

"TRUTH!" Tobi screeched.

Itachi sighs, "Fine are you a virgen?"

"Whats that?" Tobi says and looks up at Zetsu.

"We will take that as a yes." Deidara chuckled.

"I'm hungry…" Kohote said.

"Yeah, who making lunch!?" Hidan.

"A person."

"I VOTE FOR THE PUPPET BECAUSE HE IS A DUSHBAG AND POISEND ME AGAIN!" Kohote screams and raises her hand, "And so dose the new girl because she don't know anyone here." she raises Miyumi's hand. Kohote smiles at her. "Hi!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miyumi randomly screamed and Kohote laughed.

"Heh that was loud! I bet I can scream louder! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone covers their ears.

"OK WE GET IT! I WILL COOK! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasori yelled.

"Ok!" Kohote giggles.

* * *

Miyumi: OMFG You put me in da story!

Me: Yeah that was the plan...

Miyumi: AHHHHH!!!

Me: *Covers ears*

Kohote: heh i can scream louder *takes in breath*

Me: *Covers her mouth* NO! Go outside to scream!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yes now as you can tell, this is my third chapter! YAYZ! Anyway, I only own Kohote, and will actually put your char in one of my stories if you want.

Kohote: yeppers we already got one newbie. Miyumi.

Me: Yeah anyway…lets get on with the show!

* * *

"So," Kohote said with a mouth full of ramen, "Kakazu is already out, and we need to keep playing until one person wins, witch will probably be me." She slurped at her bowl.

"Why would you win of all people? How do you know I wont win?" Sasori said watching her.

"Because I don't like you since you poisoned me for the fifth time this month. I will make sure you don't win Puppet boy." She earned a confused look from Miyumi. "Oh, yeah we should introduce you here, Konon here." She pointed over to Konon making flirty faces with Pein. "Is…um well one of the very few females in this organization. Pein." She bumped her head over to him, "You most likely already met him, but he is the leader here. And he reminds us every day of that. We have to call him leader-sama most of the time I just felt like pissing him off, even though I know I shouldn't…" Few of the members rolled her eyes, and Pein glared at Kohote who pretended not to notice. "Um lets see, Zetsu…well he is a scary schizophrenic plant, the black side is mean, the white side will give you food." She laughed a bit.

"**That's a weird way to put it.**" The black side said.

"_Well it is true…_" the white side said.

"As you can see…anyway, Itachi, the one who I made you kiss, who we all believe to be gay." Another glare. "Is a blind weasel who will most likely try to rape you." She said taking a bite of her ramen, with the most straightest of faces.

Miyumi started to laugh. "Now I'm getting it, Konon…leader-sama…Zetsu…Itachi…." she said pointing them out.

"Yep, that is only some of them. Hidan." She pointed one of her chopsticks to him. "He is my brother and will rape you and kill you, Me and him are proud followers of Jashin-sama. Kakazu is ummm well…sad and mad that I burned mostly all of his money…" there was a small group laughter. "But he is the only one not here right now…um…who else….Kisame….I call him fish face…as you can see he is a fish. Yep…and Sasori is frankly Pinocchio." She said shrugging. "Deidara is mine and will blow you up. Tobi, the one with a mask, he is a good boy. So um yeah…that's it."

"No it's not." Miyumi said watching her.

"Who did I forget? Konon, Leader-sama, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi…No that's all of us."

Miyumi shook her head, "There is you…you forgot yourself."

"Oh…umm." she laughed, "So I did. I'm Kohote, the…um I don't know what I am…"

"The crazy psycho bitch who would kill you for no reason?" Sasori said.

Kohote glared, but nodded her head, "Actually most likely, only because I get annoyed easily and will take revenge." She paused, "Itachi your turn."

He sighed, "Zetsu…truth or dare?"

"_**Hmmmm, truth…**_" he said.

"Have you ever grown pot?"

"_**Heh, heh, heh, yep!**_"

"Can I have some!" Kohote yelled jumping up. Everyone laughed.

"_**I haven't grown it lately, it was before I joined the Akatsuki.**_"

"Darn…she mumbled…" she sighed.

"_**Miyumi, truth or dare?**_" they all turned to her.

"Uhhhmmm…dare?" she said smiling lightly.

"_**I dare you to take off your shirt.**_"

Kohote giggled, "That's what you get for playing with us, haha." Miyumi blushed bright red and looked to the floor, her hands fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, then she sighed and took it off, Kohote started laughing hard, "That took you a while to think I would have just ripped it off." She fell over backwards and hit her head.

"Karma's a bitch…" Miyumi mumbled putting her shirt back on.

"I'd be careful what you say here in the Akatsuki, and Kohote is the most evil when it comes to torture." Deidara said.

"Only because I have been through most of it. The only thing someone needs to worry about here is their emotions with me, I can twist them easily." Kohote moved and sat back down, no emotion, "Here in the Akatsuki, it is the most dangerous place to be, especially if you are running your mouth, so I would be careful if I were you." She mumbled her eyes flashing red.

"Calm down Koh…" Pein said watching her eyes, he knew she had a demon, but he was gong to take hers out last, he uses her demon as an advantage.

* * *

Me: Ok, i am running out of truths and dares so guess what fangirls and fanboys! you can give them a truth or dare now! you can give it to any one of the akatsuki, exsept the ones that have been iliminated, -cough- kakazu... -cough-

Kohote: Even me?

Me: Yes...

Miyumi: Even me?

Me: Yes to a point, reamber i don't own you so you will have to ask your master.

Miyumi: My master? What do you mean by fucking master!?

Me: Anyway you get the idea, sorry it took so long for me to update this, and i will not be writeing anymore untill you give me ideas. i will say that it was you truth or dare, (you can pick it dosnt matter)

Kohote: But i think it would be funny if you had both a truth and a dare...

Miyumi: Master?

Me: Creator! do you want me to start calling you fucking frankinstine? God! anyway you should get it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**: Sorry this too k me so long to update. I had to do school...and I lost my internet...and uh yeah... Hope you like these chapters.**

* * *

******

Truth or Dare

It was just another day in the Akatsuki and the base was abnormally quiet. After a few minutes of the nice siance when there was finally the normal screaming heard in the base.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS!" Kohote was screaming.

All of a sudden Tobi cam running past the living room doorway holding a cloak and some cloths in his hands screaming, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" A few seconds later the rest of the Akatsuki in the living room saw a wet Kohote in only a towel running after Tobi. There was laughter, loud laughter, until finally Tobi was running away with no cloths in his hand anymore and Kohote walked by with a cloak on and the towel around her head. She smiled at everyone.

"Who's ready for a nice good game of truth or dare?" She asked and sat down on the couch.

"Who's turn is it?" Konon asked.

"Miyumi's turn!" Kohote said with a smile looking over at the newest girl.

"Oh, so I can pick anyone?" she asked with a small smile as she watched Kohote then looked around the room.

"Well….yeah…." Kohote mumbled leaning back and closeing her eyes with a small smile.

"Oh….ok….Kohote then. Truth or dare?" She said with a small smirk.

"Truth?"

"Are you wearing any cloths under there?"

"Nope." She said with a small laugh, "Tobi hid my cloths but I found my cloak and was to lazy to find the rest!" she laughed as did most of the boys.

Miyumi crossed her arms, "I don't believe it…who would go around the Akatsuki with only a cloak on?"

"Kohote, un." Deidara said with a loud laugh before hugging her.

"Wait what? I heard my name….?" Kohote said after spacing out for a few minutes getting a chuckle out of a few people.

"Your turn…." Hidan said.

"OH! Ok….lets see…." She mumbled. All of a sudden Zetsu stood up.

"Bathroom." He mumbled and walked out.

"Sasori. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare?" He said looking up from a puppet he was working on.

"I dare you to go run up to Zetsu and glomp him!" She said and started to laugh.

"Oh my god….." he mumbled before getting up and running after Zetsu. There was silence then all of a sudden there was a loud, "WHAT THE FUCK!" then laughter as Sasori ran back into the room and sat back down with a sigh.

All of a sudden a girl walks in with long red hair and looks around the room. "What's with another girl in here? Don't we hear enough screaming around here? I don't wanna fall asleep to another girl getting raped by Hidan." she said and crossed her arms.

Kohote smiled, "Kiena-nii-chan!" she screamed jumping up and glomping her to the floor, "HI!" she said and got up going back onto Deidara's lap.

The girl named Kiena got up, "I'm going to go to my room…wait….what's happening here."

"Truth or dare…" Pein mumbled.

"Oh….ok…..whatever…." she said and left with a shrug.

"Who's that?" Miyumi asked Kohote.

"Another crazy phyco bitch who will find a reason to kill you even if there is no reason." She laughed.

"Oh…ok…"

"Hey Itachi, truth or dare." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Uh…since your not Kohote…dare."

"I dare you to go tell Kiena you had buttsex with Kisame."

Silance. Gay baby.

"NO! She will kill me!" he yelled stainding up.

"Would you rather her or Kohote?" Sasori said looking up at him with a small lauigh.

There was a pause then Itachi left the room.

"YOU HAVE TO YELL IT DUDE!" Hidan yelled after him.

"FUCK!"

There was another pause and everyone was quietly waiting then they all heard a knock on the door and Kiena opening it.

"What?"

"…..I HAD BUTTSEX WITH KISAME!" He yelled ten ran off as fast as he could but ran into a wall.

"Oh Itachi!" Kiena sang as she walked over to the soon to be dead blind weasle. "Lets go for a nice swim….." She said with a smirk on her face before grabbing his collar and dragging him kicking and screaming like a little kid out the front door to the lake.

"Well…..Itachi is out of the game…..(Whoever knows this, you lost the game.)

"So…Sasori…go again."

"Ok…Kohote truth or dare…"

"Dare!" She said.

"I dare you to prove that you aren't wearing anything under that cloak." he smirked thinking he finally got her to lose this game of truth or dare. But Kohote just shrugged, un zippered her cloak and opened it showing her naked body underneath.

There was another gay baby born into the world until she closed her cloak and Sasori got up holding his nose with a small smile on his face.

Kohote laughed hard, "HA! YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T DO IT HUH!" She yelled after him.

"Well….I think that is enough of this for one day." she said before walking off to go find and torture Tobi.


End file.
